Corpse Groom
by vixon l
Summary: Emily,now reincarnated as Victor's daughter, wants only freedom from his over protectiveness. She ends up getting her wish when a corpse groom comes to claim her hand in marriage. How will she shake him when his unbeating heart is so deadset on marriage?
1. A grave so cold

**Corpse Groom**

Chapter I

"_A Grave so Cold"_

The water doth churn today, my love,

and a few small drops of rain.

I never had but one true love.

In cold blood we were slain.

I slaved till death for my true love,

as any young man may.

I lay and mourn within my grave,

for countless moon's and days.

And still I have not found my love,

within this darkening state.

The gloom that settles inside my tomb

has left me dead awake.

So heavily my heart doth sit,

like cobwebs on the door.

I pray to know your loving hands,

to love me like once before.

My life has withered dry,

and though my heart decays,

I'll follow you into eternity, my love,

by your side I will always stay.


	2. I'm not a child

Chapter II

"_I'm not a child"_

"Emily, where have you been! You know your not supposed to leave unless-!" Victor ranted, pacing the feminine bedroom like a raving lunatic. He had been doing this for about two hours now, hissing and growling to Victoria for most of the time, just waiting for that defiant juvenile to show her smiling weather worn face again like she had done nothing wrong.

Now, with the cause for his temper to finally show, he was more than eager to get this frustration off his chest, whether the women liked it or not. It was his fatherly right to go into fits when his only daughter takes off without a moments hesitation, and she sure as hell was going to get an earful for it.

Before he was even given a chance to continue what ever it was he struggled with to shout, Victor found a gentle hand placed on his shoulder, silently communicating for him to cool down already. "Now dear," Victoria sighed, "she doesn't need you to raise your voice."

"Yeah _dad_, I can hear you just fine. In fact, I think the next town heard you." The girl spatted, crossing her arms in defiance. Victor eyed his daughter hotly, but kept his lips buttoned and his rage to a quiet simmer.

Victoria, Emily's mother, soon stepped in front of the young girl, using her soft voice to try and ease back the static building between the two opposing figures. "Please, sweet heart, we were just worried. You know that you should tell us these things, such as where your going, and who with, before you disappear like that."

"You mean ask permission." Emily grumbled, staring up at her mother. "I can't go anywhere with out the whole household tailing behind me like body guards. I hardly have enough breathing room without you riding me about all sorts of dangers out in the world."

"We're concerned for your safety… "

"My safety?" The girl boomed, now on her feet, "I'm not a child anymore. I'm 18 years old for crying out loud. Most girls are off and married, or having some sort of great adventure out in the world. But me?" She pointed disgustedly, "I'm stuck at home, unable to step a foot outside without one of you strangling out every little detail about "Where I'm going" "Who's it with" "Be back by three"! Prisoners have more freedom than I."

Victoria let out a defeated heave, turning towards her husband for support. Their daughter did make a lot of good points lately, but they had no way of telling her other wise. Emily was stubborn, pig headed, and refused to hear any pearl's of wisdom.

She had no way to know that the outside was not all chocolate and gum drops beyond their front door. It could be dark, vile, enough to swallow an innocent whole if it so pleased.

"Emily," Victor joined in, rubbing his forehead to ease the migraine, "You just don't…"

"Understand? I think I do father. I think you two are just making up excuses to keep me from meeting anyone beyond this drab dungeon. You might as well complete the whole thing and chain me to a wall."

"You know, that can be arranged." Victor whispered under his breath while Victoria jabbed an elbow into his ribs. "We love you Emily, with all our hearts. One day, when you become a parent, you'll understand what it is like to fear for your child's well being."

The criticized woman plopped onto her bed, still crossed that they refused to treat her like an adult. "You'd have to let me _see _what a real man looks like first."

The two parents exchanged worried expressions, heading for the doors in defeat. Nothing more could be said, or at least, nothing that wouldn't go through one ear and out the other with that girl.

As Victor and Victoria ambled to the sitting room, they remained in complete silence, knowing exactly what the other had playing across their mind.

"She's right you know."

"I know." Victor hated this, to admit that Emily was bringing up all to true facts. "But you know why we can't let her out of our sight. We both promised each other, promised her, remember?"

Victoria nodded, numbly going back to the memory of Emily's birth.

"_Such a beautiful girl. Precious in every way." Victor cradled his newborn daughter, attempting to protect the young infant with his scrawny arms. "She looks like… "_

"_Yes. I think…. I think it's… " they both fell into a hushed void, staring at the baby now dozing underneath her blanket. "Than we shall call her Emily." Victor finished, kissing the soft bluish black locks nestled upon the girls head._

"_Dear sweet Emily. We'll give you a happy ending this time. I swear it."_

Victoria shook that foggy image from her mind's eye, returning to the now. "But… if only she wasn't so… so…"

"Like Emily?" He offered, opening the parlor doors. They both chuckled, the truth striking close to home.

"We made a vow, and no matter what, we're sticking to it. Even if we have to ground her until it's her honey moon."


	3. Awakening

Chapter III

"_Awakening"_

For the past forty minutes, Emily had worked diligently on tying a make shaft sheet rope so she may climb down to the ground. And now, that it was all completed, she only had to shimmy her way down to freedom below.

"No room can hold me… and no dungeon either." She felt empowered, thought the buzz dwindled when she landed a little ungracefully on the grass, stumbling till she finally managed to keep from making too much noise.

Scanning the area around her, Emily finally decided it the perfect opportunity to make a dashing escape, much like two hours ago, when no one was looking.

She could still hear her parents in the parlor room, discussing, most likely, her by the tones. The young woman smirked, taking this opportunity to scamper away for cover, crossing the tiny field that served as her home's backyard. Hastily, she crept into the forest beyond, not even glancing behind her to see if anyone spotted her. The forest would protect her, if only she could reach it.

It was the perfect place to remain out of sight. All the twisting and grimacing tree's clinging together to conceal what lay behind it's spiraling branches. Emily loved this part of her parent's property the most. It was a tree skeleton sanctuary, that knew only life when the weather was warm and cheery.

But now, during winters grand unmasking, it was what most consider foreboding. And like she thought before, it was perfect for just the kind of person that adore simplicity and solitude.

She had come here ever since setting foot outside the estate was proclaimed a taboo, which was around the age she first became interested in boys.

"I can't believe how they baby me." She fumed, "I'm not some helpless damsel in distress, I _can _take care of myself when need be."

Emily didn't care where her feet took her, so long as she kept moving to burn off this temper. "I mean," She always did have the habit of talking to herself, "I'm practically a woman now. But Mommy and Daddy refuse to see that. I guess these boobs count for nothing than."

She picked up her dragging dress, hopping over fallen tree debris. "And now, I'm forced to find my right mind in a God forsaken forest."

When her feet started to throb, that was always the sign she had walked a little too far. She plopped down on a protruding rock, huffing about all that wasn't fair in her life. "How I wish they would just let me be me. To wonder free already. It's not like anything will happen. Nothing ever does."

Her feet felt sore, and she had to walk all the way back too. 'What a retched life I live.' A large gathering of crows loomed over head, all of which watching the girl with their dead beady eyes.

It put Emily on the edge immediately. The knowledge of being observed was unsettling. Shuttering slightly in place, she pushed away from the uncomfortable rock, regardless if her feet protested.

She shuffled over to a cliff edge, trying to dodge those black eyes above. 'Quote the raven, "Never more.".' She thought, having the distinct feeling of deaths fingers running up her spinal cord.

Gooseflesh began to surface on her bare forearms, causing Emily to curse her negligence to put a coat on before she made her escape. Stopping just a few inches from the ledge, the woman glanced down at the churning river below. It was a sad sight to see that glassy stream, coiling like a snake through this begotten woods all by it's lonesome. And like most of everything here, it's waters reflected the blackness of the world in which it dwelt in.

"You poor thing." Emily breathed a chilly cloud, hugging herself closer. "It seems we walk a similar path. You flow one way, restricted by the land, me by my parents."

She might have stood there for hours, listening to the torrents soft murmurs as if trying to respond. This place, it felt so.. Familiar. Like a shadow that eluded her senses, but never the less was there.

Sighing at her straining mind, Emily rubbed her hands across her arms. Her warmth was seeping fast, indicating that her anger had already cooled off and she only wished for a cup of coco to warm her bones.

With one last farewell to the river, Emily forced her eyes to turn away from its jaggedness. Just as she went to turn around, a white object seemed to leap out from the dark foliage. Emily squinted her eyes, furrowing her brows in concentration to see what ever it was that had caught her eye.

Leaning over further the edge, she was only able to make out a long strip of the white down below. It couldn't be snow. It was still to early for that, plus the clouds weren't thick enough to promise such weather.

'Might as well go down and take a look.' And with that one driven thought, the woman bundled up her skirts and began the steep climb down to the bottom of the cliff. It was only fifteen feet to the river below, so it wasn't all that bad. The only thing Emily wished was that the side wall wasn't so muddy. Now her parents were going to chew her a new one for ruining her dress.

But in the end, Emily finally made it to the ground. She groaned at the mud stains, trying to flick a few caked pieces off. It only smeared. "Peachy."

Her focus soon returned to the little white strip laying half hidden under a pile of leaves. "And what's this?" She thought out loud, instantly forgetting her discolored clothes. Reaching down, she picked up the white object to hold it up.

It wasn't snow, like she had assumed earlier. It was, in fact, a chocker. A lady's chocker, with lace roses circling the entire necklace. Tied to it was a beautiful gold band, with the engraved words, 'Forever thy heart beats for thee.'

"My." Emily felt breathless. That seemed so… so… she couldn't quite place it. 'Romantic,' she mused. A sense of deja vu maybe. Or the fact that this lovely token of love shouldn't be forgotten in the woods but instead given to the intended.

"Such a lucky woman to have someone care for her this deeply." She unfastened the ring, holding it up to her eyes, studying the writing again, word for word. The crows cawed loudly, almost resembling a cackle. Emily rolled her vision to them, fearful they knew something she didn't.

They were just birds, but to the superstitious they were a symbol. It frightened her, springing more goose bumps. 'Must be calm. They're only birds. Just birds.'

"Birds that follow the dead." Emily swept her glance down to the chocker again, twiddling it between her thumb and pointer finger. Such a waste to just leave this here, to be consumed by the forest like so many other things in life.

Swiftly, Emily fastened the necklace around her elegant neck. It fit like a dream, soft, even from years of facing the elements, against her creamy skin. With her eyes screwed to the ring, Emily spun around to bump face first into something unknown. It couldn't be a tree, there were none this close to the rivers edge, and it wasn't the cliff or she would have felt the cold mud against her face.

Emily quickly brought her eyes to the object in front of her. Legs threatening to give out the further her purple gaze traveled up. It was a man, a very…. Very… _dead _man.

"Emily," He reached out with is blue fingers, some only bones, "I knew you'd come back to me. Now we can be together…. Forever."


	4. Here on earth

Chapter IV

"_Here on Earth"_

Emily nearly collapsed, breath hitching, pulse racing out of control. The clamy fingers barely grazing her cheek, running to spread goose bumps along the spots it came into contact with.

"W-who… ?" She was unable to form coherent words, all of which jumbling incoherently, instantly struck mute by this ghastly figures presence.

The zombie stepped closer, eyes aglow, the skin, or what remained of it upon his face, stretched to present a morbid grin. "Emily, you look heavenly, a seraph in this bleak world. I thought I had lost you that night."

_Lost me, what the heck is he talking about! He never even had me! Emily began to back away, unable to tear her gaze from the terrible creature. He was just so horrible looking, gruesome. She viciously rubbed the back of her hand against her cheek, trying to get the feel of him off her flesh. _

He was so… so… so creepy, and so _dead_. Only the left side of his face had skin, revealing the snow white skull on the other side. His hair was in an ungodly mess, wild and the color of charcoal, with dirt and leaves dangling askew here and there, drooping down to conceal his half visible blood shot eye.

With him drawing ever nearer, Emily immediately dashed pass him, scrambling best she could up the steep sloop. It was a much greater feat to make the climb up than sliding down, the mud and gunk sloshing when ever she managed to get a strong hold. It seemed she was bound to keep falling, closer and closer to the awaiting monstrosity below. The thought of him kept her trying, pushing her screaming muscles to work hard. _I can't let it get me. Go Emily, run, flee. Don't look back!_

Hiking her skirts, and burring her boots into loose tree roots, Emily finally managed to beat the slushy soil, scaling onward to the top. Just when her hand managed to feel the grass above, a firm grip helped hoist her to her feet. And there, pushing the ring around her finger, was none other than the walking dead.

She released a heavy gasp, mixing some what with a shrill shriek. Emily was once again face to face with the corpse's hideous visage, his skeletal smirk beaming brightly with his left, clear, eye twinkling in the dimness. "There you go, my beloved. You should've gone around silly."

Her heart nearly ceased its life filled drum, his cold fingers stroking and following her palms uneven pulse. Emily's bottom lip trembled, enough to bring his attention to there bluish hue. "Oh my," The corpse studied her up and down, finally allowing his grin to quiver, "You must be freezing. Here," He thus came so close she gagged on the strong smell enveloping him.

The woman went to step away, pulling her hand behind her back so he wouldn't get any further idea's of holding it. Emily twisted the engagement ring around, tugging to get it to release its hold. But sadly, it appeared to possess a mind of its own, hugging her slender finger with a strength that matched it's groom.

The corpse kept mumbling on and on about something, though Emily was far from listening, too busy trying to locate the best escape route. Shrugging off his pinstriped jacket, the corpse was now only a breath away, leaning in without noticing her discomfort… and fear. "This will keep you warm. Don't worry, I'm not even cold. Funny, huh."

_No, stop! Get away, get away from me! Yet the words refused to come out, to be heard. Emily shook her head, tears bulging on her lashes, threatening to spill. "And afterwards, I'll finally… I'll get to kiss…. My bride."_

Just as the coat nearly draped her shoulders, Emily took off in a frenzied howl, screaming her head off the entire time, "NO!"

With feet pounding on the ground, she fled from the walking dead as quickly as possible, never turning back. She ran into the looming tree's, further from him, further to a place she hoped lead to safety.

It happened so quickly, he hardly had time to react. Reaching out to grab her, a pained expression possessing his features when he clutched naught but air, she was already well ahead of him, growing smaller in the distance. "Emily…. Why do you still run from me?"

Hugging the coat to his chest, his drooping sights soon rested on the direction she went, taking with him his hopes and heart.

He had the rings engraving memorized, having read it over and over again, its words taunting him in it's warped irony. And like always, the thought of it and his love left him feeling empty inside due to the fact that it never rested upon her finger, and when it finally did…. She ran. Just like before.

But now, now that it wasn't safely nestled in his pocket, this gave him a small glimpse of hope.

_Forever thy heart beats for thee_

Pinching his brows, the man squeezed a fist to his heart, unable to feel anything but the sharp stab in his chest. Turning towards the direction Emily had ran, his voice soon took on that of determination. "Not this time." He began, stepping over the rock that had served as his unmarked grave, "I wont let you escape me like last

A/N

Thanks for the reviews. love them lots. have three new chapters already typed, just have to proof read them first. thanks so much and keep sending reviews. the more i get, the faster i write. it's kinda like gas. so... yeah. see you next time.


	5. Taking rides with Strangers

Chapter V

"_Taking rides with Strangers"_

Emily ran, so hard and fast the world seemed a dimming blur. Her thoughts raced, almost as fast as her feet, aching and scrambling, scrambling and aching for each step, every meter she added between her and that… that monster.

_Is it behind me! Is it after me? She didn't want to know, didn't believe she held enough courage to look, only wanting to escape this forest before it was too late. What would it do to her? How could something so perverse, an abomination to life itself, exist in reality?_

She didn't know, cared not for how far it was left behind. A break from the forest was just in sight, a beckon of security, safety. Yes, she wanted safety right now, to have those protective walls of her home swell in place around her.

_Please let me make it home alive, please._

Almost there, almost to a road. And a road meant direction, and direction meant home. It all suddenly fell so simply now, in places that fit together. Emily rushed the bushes blocking her way, not even bothering going around.

Breaking out from the brush, she finally felt the relief wash down her being. It flooded her senses, much like the adrenaline fevered brain that now dwindled in its effect.

Stumbling forward, she caught herself on the gravel, barely missing a thorn bush under foot. She wanted to hoop and holler, for victory tasted sweet and that dead retch would not dare follow her in the open. It would be his end if someone saw him, not to mention she would scream her head off again if it even so looked at her in a funny manner.

Making it to the road was the simple part, now she had only to follow it home and avoid those homicidal carriages. Huffing for breath, each in take stung horrible, but the thought of that ghoul was what stimulated her onward. He was frightening, and his words… _No girl, don't even try to remember them. If it was bad enough you went into shock, don't try to think of them._

Picking up her soiled skirts, Emily thus pushed her tiring body onward. She hated how she was so far from home, questioning herself on why she had wandered this far in the first place. _Maybe I should learn to find a more productive way of burning my anger up. Perhaps with pistols, or… _she sighed at the next thought, _piano_.

Even though she had a natural talent for the instrument, it was just tiresome when her parents pushed her to practice three hours each day. It drained her creativity, and there were plenty of other things to think about when one is a teenager, such as the opposite sex for one.

A snap soon broke her reverie, along with the crows chilling call.

Emily's eyes grew, back stiffening at the cool sweat trickling down her neck. "Please let this be my imagination. A horrible, horrible dream." She whispered, the feeling of being watched pressing her into panic.

_Emily…_

Her lip quivered, _Just a dream. I'm not going crazy. I'm not!_

_Emily…._

She wanted to cover her ears, to drown out the murmur floating across the wind. It was nearly brushing against her ear, soft, lonely, agony in her head, her veins. That sound… That eerie, seductive sound.

Taking in a deep breath Emily twirled to confront what ever lay behind her. Man or monster, living or dead, she had to make it stop. If not, she'd be running from it forever it seemed.

As she peeled her lids open, a carriage came lumbering out of no where, racing it's steeds at unbelievable speeds, all coming strait towards her. Even without a delayed reaction, the mounts were already upon her, leaving only enough time to dodge the flailing hooves.

The animals wheeled up, shrieking in shock. Quickly, the driver gave foul hollers to the beast's, and the reason they had became skittish, trying to ease them into obedience before his master came barreling out. The passenger poked his head angrily through the window, not at all pleased by the commotion, "What the hell-!" His snarl died in his throat when Emily came into view.

The driver blubbered excuses, all of which unheard by either his master or the young woman who was nearly killed. The young man opened his carriage door, stepping forth with an extended hand. "Are you alright, my lady? It looks as if you've seen a ghost. I'm terribly sorry my idiot coachman nearly ran you down. Here, allow me to help you."

Emily shook her head, to confused for the moment to answer. Glancing over her shoulder, she felt those hollow eyes upon her, watching, waiting. Even though she couldn't see it, she very well knew something was there. And it was burning holes into her soul, into the gentleman still awaiting her response.

She instantly took what escape she was offered, latching onto the gentleman's arm, "Please sir," She was positive she was a fright in appearance, most likely looking and sounding like a crazy woman, "Can you give me a ride. My home is just beyond the bend, you can't miss it." _Don't leave me out here, I beg you._

The man numbly nodded, motioning for her to sit inside. "Very well, very well miss…"

"VanDort. Emily VanDort."

The man again nodded, smiling down at the shaken woman. She took his hand graciously, uncaring at the fact her parents were going to kill her when they found out that not only had she snuck out of her room again but also she had hopped into a carriage with a virtual stranger. "You look like you've been through hell."

"I assure you Mr. … um… "

"Jacob Henley."

"Mr. Henley, that I had only been out for a stroll and lost my way."

He gave an accessing once over, taking note the disarray she was in. Emily quickly tried to cover her dirt smeared face, rubbing away best she could.

She didn't know what to say, knowing that if she told him her rebellion just got her a close encounter with a corpse, Mr. Henly would turn this ride around and drop her off at the nearest nut house.

_But I'm not crazy. I'm not. Fingering the lace necklace and ring told her that much._

"Please, call me Jacob. Mr. Henley seems so formal. " He allowed a smirk to lift, brightening the bleak situation only a little. She couldn't help but return the gesture, smiling all the same at his good looks.

Here, in his carriage, was the lovely, and some what disheveled, Emily VanDort. The only daughter of the aristocratic Victor and Victoria VanDort. And from his sources, this gorgeous treasure was very much available and of age for courting. Jacob's smile widened. She was a picture of perfection, even underneath all that muck.

Emily was none too oblivious of his attention, only able to guess what it was Mr. Henley was imagining. She tried to focus out the window, but dreaded the thought of seeing that ghoul out there. So, of course, her nerves were shot, glance wondering from her feet to the tree's outside, back to Jacob, then to her feet again. He soon took up her fidgeting hands, rubbing them gently with his.

"Relax, my lovely. You have nothing to fear from me." Emily tried to look convinced, her shakes now due to his closeness instead of couched fear. She almost wanted to cross the tiny space separating them, to sit closer and strike up an actual conversation, seeing as to the fact he was generous enough to give her a ride.

Jacob turned her hand over, glancing at the gold ring wrapped around her finger. And eyebrow arched, decidedly at the realization that his sources might have been wrong. "If you don't mind me asking…"

"I do sir." Emily finished, knowing exactly what he thought right now. Instead of forgetting the matter, Jacob simply picked up where she had cut in, "Did your husband happen to leave you.. ?"

"I'm not married sir. This," she held up the hand, sure that not even _he _could dislodge the bands grip from her skin, "is only a family heirloom. I just enjoy wearing it,"

"Oh, forgive me than."

She wanted too, when he gave that face. The kind that melted every female heart into compliance. Emily went to shake the strangeness aside, hoping to comment on something asinine enough to laugh over, but alas, her home came into view, and the dreamy state immediately evaporated.

Emily called for the driver to stop, swinging the door open a little before it halted completely. "I can walk from here, thank you."

"Are you sure? It will be no problem to see you to the door." His features appeared utterly disappointed.

Emily waved him off, giving a sweet giggle to the way his voice dipped glumly. "Good sir, if my parents happen to see me step out of your carriage, they'll think the worst. And then, I'll not be able to live with myself when my father comes out with the shot gun and kills you."

She leapt out well before Jacob could form a protest, scurrying along towards the gates. She looked back but once, enough to blush at the way Jacob starred on at her. "Thank you Mr. Henley, I wont forget your kindness."

"Please," he spoke, "Call me Jacob." She soon vanished into the front gardens, leaving him alone to ponder. He couldn't help like what he saw, and Emily was definatly a good match for a noble like him. "I think I'm going to steal that girls heart, one way or another."


	6. I'm your fiancee

Chapter VI

"_I'm your fiancée"_

Emily tip toed her way through the front door, heading strait to the stair case. She wanted to wash up before anyone took notice, since they'd have to be _blind _not to see all the gunk all over. Dinner was promptly approaching, leaving only enough time to scrub and change. _Be quiet, not a sound you stupid creaky boards or I'll turn you to toothpicks_.

"Emily Rose VanDort!"

She froze instantly, biting her lip, aware that not only was she caught but by her father none the less. Victor came up behind her, his scowl down right petrifying. "And where have you been this time? Rolling around in the mud? I swear, you're going to be the death of me, child."

Emily's shoulders sagged, her own patience treading thin. "Father, I've just been out walking- "

"Uh huh." He didn't look all that convinced. "Dad, this is nothing, I swear."

"Your grounded."

The girl was speechless, but only for a second, "G-grounded? I'm 18. You can't just… "

"I can and I have. You live under my roof and you will obey my rules."

Victoria was soon between the two, trying her best to break them up again. "Victor, sweet heart, calm yourself." She thus turned to her daughter, face filled with contained giggles from Emily's appearance, "Emily, follow me."

"Mom," the girl tried to reason with the best she could, but her mother already shushed her, the two women walking upstairs, leaving Victor to fuss in place. He had an entire speech ready to unload on that girl, and now… He hated being out matched, thrown in an unforgivable sea of estrogen.

Grumbling to himself, and any servant that happened to be passing by, Victor just wanted to ring someone's neck. He only managed to strangle himself while adjusting his tie. "It should be a law for teenagers to be locked away until they're thirty."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily was silent for the longest time, her mother helping her out of the mud stained dress. It became so thickening that Victoria eventually found it her duty to break it, "Your father… he worries for you."

"Does he have to fly off his rocker all the time?" Victoria glanced at the sheet rope still bellowing in the wind. It reminded her so much of herself around the same age. "You give him good cause to fret."

Emily couldn't help but laugh, following her mothers eyes. "Sorry, I just… I want some freedom, you know. I don't want to be babied anymore. Why can't he understand that?"

"Because you'll always be his little girl, Em. As you are to me." Victoria started to comb out the twigs while the girl washed her face. "And you are right," her mother continued, "We do treat you like a child because you've only just entered womanhood."

Emily sighed, rinsing her face. "But your father and I have talked, before you took flight out the window, and decided it's time you got out of the house. To meet people, and hopefully… a husband."

"Mother." Emily's cheeks flared, but she couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice. This is what she had been waiting for her entire life, fantasizing since she was a child of her wedding day. Perhaps… she had dreamt of this way before. She didn't know, couldn't really remember, only have déjà vu's more often than not.

Emily even had the handsome Jacob in mind to pursue. All this came to an abrupt halt when someone came knocking on the front door. It sounded so loud, urgent, that half the household heard it, even upstairs. Both women fell silent, looking to each other, able to hear the echo drum away.

And then, the lingering silence split for Victor's fearful yelps.

They both dashed to the staircase, flying down the halls to come skidding when spotting Victor leaning against the closed door. He was shaking, pale, breathing heavily and only propped by the wood.

"H-honey…. " his voice cracked, eyes locking with Victoria's as she came down the flight of steps. "What, what is it? Who's at the door?"

He didn't answer, all being wordless until another knock came. It had Victor leap in his skin, hurdling himself away from the door. "Excuse me," Came the familiar voice, the one that nearly sent Emily to wetting herself.

"Honey, it's happening again." Victor whispered, hiding behind his wife, who was now halfway opening the door.

Emily came tumbling down the staircase, trying to warn her mother from letting the man in, but it was too late. Victoria came face to face with the tall deceased. "Oh my." A hand went to her mouth, Victor nearly fainting on the spot.

Emily, of course being somewhat sensible at the time, hopped to conceal herself behind a plant upon seeing the zombie between the door frame.

The dead man smiled at Victoria, hands shyly behind his back. "I-it seems the door shut on me earlier, right in the face. Odd, huh. Hehe," his laugh was nervous, more so than All of them combined. He eventually cleared his throat, looking around the inside of the manor, "I-is Emily here?" Both parents looked at each other, than towards where their daughter hid. She only poked her head around the giant plant, straitening up best possible. There was no point in cowering, seeing to the fact they all knew where she was.

"Emily," the corpse breathed, stopping himself before intruding. He waited expectantly for them to invite him in, not forgetting his manners in the least.

Victoria took the implied hint, ignoring both her daughter and husband silent gestures to refuse. She was a bit curious as to why there was a dead man on her doorstep, and he was asking for her daughter. So logically, slamming the door in his face again wasn't going to get an answer. "Please, come in."

"Mom!"

"Victoria!"

The ghoul politely took up Victoria's hand, bowing to his gracious hostess. Then he shook Victor's stiff appendage, who wasn't liking this at all. "It's a pleasure to meet Emily's parents. You must be very proud of her. And your home, it's so lovely." His sights didn't stray far from Emily long, returning to her as she attempted to melt into the shadows.

Striding gracefully across the carpet, the corpse took up her hand, almost kissing the top of it with his chapped lips. Emily immediately yanked it away, to the disappointment of the corpse.

He swiftly masked his sadness, allowing his fingers to slowly curl around the air. "Its good to see you safely home." His smile rose but his voice fell distant, it's tone betraying the sorrow inside. Straitening, he came closer, to Emily's dismay, now practically against her. He just had no sense of space.

Again she tried to shrink away but it seemed this psychotic man only followed. "And who, sir, are you?" Victor prodded, kicking his fear aside when noticing the dead guys liking to his daughter.

The corpse immediately jumped, being knocked out of his fantasies. "Oh, my pardons. My names Felix Montegue."

"And… how do you know Emily?" Victor pressed. Felix's smile wavered only slightly, his bony hand brushing his bangs aside.

"She's my fiancée."


	7. This sucks

"Say what!" The entire family erupted, gawking like lunatics at the one to speak such things. Victor grew even paler than usual, stumbling back against the shut door. "Y-your… fi… fi…. FIANCÉE!"

His knee's began to buckle, with Victoria only stifling an awkward gasp. Felix seemed to find the floor very interesting at that time, shoulders shrugged shyly as Emily made her way over to her father. "Dad, he's delusional. Don't listen to him I haven't the foggiest what he's talking about."

This instantly led the undead to nibble his lower lip, somewhat attempting to form the proper response for that, "Uh, well, you see, Emily…. You _are _engaged to me."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

Felix jutted out his jaw, stubbornly staring her down through his stringy bangs. "You have my ring on, you have the chocker, and I've been patient for so long." he pouted towards the end, crossing his arms like a child unable to get there way on a matter.

Emily squared her shoulders at his heated argument, forgetting that he was dead, "Now you listen to me, Mr. Montegue, I never said I would marry you. And further more, though it would never happen in this life time or the next, I would never _ever _marry myself off to some unfeeling zombie."

"I'm not unfeeling!" he puffed out, anger quick deflating once spinning around to scowl at her. "I care for you, I always have. Why is it you refuse to see that?"

"Because your-"

"Well this sure is interesting." Victoria soon cut in, taking it upon herself to barge into this argument before it got out of hand. She had a faint idea she knew where this was heading, and it probably involved Emily ripping Felix limb from grotesque limb.

Taking matters into her own hands, since it appeared Victor was still recovering, mumbling, "this can't be happening," over and over again, Victoria ushered the supposed groom towards the sitting room, yanking Victor up by his collar to follow. Emily was fuming, and her mother knew this from the glare she was giving from across the room.

Emily was quickly sent to fetch some tea, thinking that if she could she'd put some poison into Mr. Montegue's cup just to kill him all over again for the trouble he was causing. Malicious? Yes. Desperate? You better believe it!

If he talked too much, her father was bound to hit the ceiling hearing she not only snuck out while she was grounded but also took a ride with some strange man that probably could have ridden away with her and never thought the lesser of it.

While their daughter was taking her frustration out on the drinks, Victoria sat beside her husband (still muttering) , trying to maintain as much dignity as possible in this circumstance.

"So.."

"So… "

Victoria glanced to her husband for support, receiving none. "You are… her… fi…fi… "

"FIANCÉE!" Victor shouted, glaring daggers into the startled undead.

"That's what I said earlier. I don't see why it's so hard to believe, it's not like it's unusual."

Victor laughed half heartedly, shaking his head at the statement. "Oh no, of course not. Young girls and corpses get married every day, I read it in the papers, dear."

"This isn't a laughing matter." Victoria hissed, trying to keep Victor from cracking up in front of their guest. "He's not normally this.. Er… "

"I understand." Felix waved a hand, smiling gently at the two, "I can see why you are a bit uneasy with all of this."

"Oh yeah." Victor whispered.

"I mean, she is your only daughter. The apple of your eye, your little baby girl."

The parents kept nodding at his words, thankful he understood how they felt.

"And I intend to take care of her till my dieing breath."

Victor nearly killed over. "You… ! She can't marry you!" He bolted up, pacing the rug in haste.

Felix stuck out his lower lip, giving a puppy dog expression at Victor's out burst. "But I have to. I've waited and waited, with only the hope of her agreeing keeping me sane. I even have proof."

In mid rant, Victor halted only long enough to turn back around. "You what?"

Digging into his shirt pocket, Felix managed to fish out a slightly off colored piece of paper. His smile broadened when Victoria's eyes began to widen the longer she read the content.

"Victor, he's right."

"Oh no he isn't."

He took out his reading glasses, snatching the paper away to hold it closer. "This can't be binding."

"It is." Felix smirked, lounging back into his seat like a satisfied tabby cat. "She signed her name, right there at the bottom, and I as well."

The thing Victor was gawking at was a marriage agreement, one that was severally outdated, but held Emily's name all the same. "But," Victor stumbled around for words, "This wasn't the same Emily. This was her past self, the one before now. You cant hold her to this, she died, you died. It's IMPOSSIBLE!"

Felix smirk dripped the longer Victor steamed over the very notion. He quickly caught the marriage papers up before Victor crumbled them beyond recognition. "I don't see the difference. It's Emily who signed it, and it's Emily who wear's my ring on her finger. You can look for yourself if you don't believe me. That should be enough to move this wedding forward."

And with that, Victor only saw red, then black as he hit the ground with a thud. Victoria lifted his eyelid up, making sure they dilated when she did this.

"Is he..? Did he just… faint?"

"He'll wake up soon. But Felix, this isn't right, nor fair, to Emily. She didn't know about any of this when she found you."

"I can tell her everything."

"You might need to take a means to defend yourself than." The suggestion was all too appealing.

Felix felt his shyness over taking him yet again, like it always did when he was around the fairer sex. His eyes fell to his feet, hands fidgeting in his lap. "She means the world to me, though I'd really like to discuss all this with her first."

Understanding swamped Victoria's emotions, a sense of motherly love swelling in her bossed. She felt sympathetic, if anything, towards his plight, remembering a long ago time when another such living impaired individual had shown up on her door step, or rather, her window.

"Well, if I see you running out the front door, I'll know it didn't go too well."

Felix gave a boyish grin, standing to tell his fiancée the details. "Don't worry… m-mother. Can I call you that?"

Victoria was a little astonished he asked, suddenly aware he really was determined to get engaged no matter what anyone else said. "Uh, sure. Just break it to her easily."

Felix nodded, disappearing off into the kitchen. Victoria placed a pillow underneath Victor's head, shaking him a little to help ease the dizzy spell away. "Honey? Wakey wakey."

Victor scrunched his brows, turning over to bury his face deeper into the softness. "Ooooh. I hate it when I pass out in company."

"It can't be helped."

"Is he still here?"

Victoria swept her sights around to the kitchens direction, shaking her head to answer.

"We can't go through with this. He's… he's… "

"I know. But he's so very sweet. I don't think I have the heart to tell him other wise."

Victor sat up, huffing in agreement. "What do you think we should do than?"

The woman cradled her head in her hand, sighing defeated towards the situation. "I don't know. Hope for the best. It's not like he's going to be leaving without her, and she's not going to be going anywhere with him."

They both remained silent, until Victor stood and brushed himself off. "This sucks."


	8. It can work out

"Emily?" Felix poked his head into the kitchen, slightly amused to see her clanking cups together in frustration, grumbling about him no less.

"What? Who… oh, it's you." She sounded a little disgusted, unable to hide the growl in the words. Felix slowly inched his body closer, taking light steps as he went. It was almost like he wasn't even there, the way he was so silent, like a shadow creeping along the tiles.

"It's… I was wanting to talk to you."

"I bet." She grabbed for the sugar, plopping the teapot and accessories on a tray. "Well, we have to, since we'll be… "

Her hiss stopped him dead, though she refused to look at him. It was almost painful the way her eyes constantly dodged his form, seeking elsewhere but at him. "Will you at least hear me out?"

"Why? You're just going to tell me I have no choice." And she was fed up with this whole being bossed around business. She had heard it from her father, her mother, and now this corpse that padded along side just to spout out they were a couple.

"How did you… ?"

She glanced upwards from behind loose strands of hair, hauling the cargo into the sitting area. "I have ears, and I'm not deaf."

"You were ease dropping?"

"I was gathering information." She defended, "Now please get out of my way and get the door." He didn't hesitate to do as she commanded, swiftly catching the door for her. "Then you know that I must insist on the matter."

She grunted in response.

"Please, I'm not asking much."

"Just my life, right?"

"Yes. N-no. I mean no."

Her foot steps quickened, trying to put as much distance between them as humanly possible. Sadly, he didn't take the hint. Felix went off trying to convince her other wise, rambling on and on of how they could make things work out, how much he loved her, which she didn't buy for a minute. She didn't even know him, and he damn sure didn't know her by the way he kept on pressing her wrong buttons.

Emily kept her back stiff, nearly to the sitting area where she prayed her parents would straiten all this out. Felix jumped forth, blocking her way with his slender figure. "Emily, why are you ignoring me? I really want this to work out between us." He took the tray, generously holding it for the moment.

Emily mounted a chilling expression, remaining quiet, hardly able to look at his face without cringing. _Like I'm gonna wake up each morning to see that_.

It was horribly shallow, but one had to admit that he wasn't all that easy to look at. Half of his face _was _missing, decayed by years underground. His fingers brushed against hers as he too the drinks, both blushing at the close contact. Emily, of course, retaliated the best she could and side stepped around him.

"Mr. Montegue, you seem like a reasonable… er… man, but I'm afraid I must decline your offer."

"But why? What would another man have that I don't?"

"A pulse." She only stayed long enough for those words to set in, retreating to her parents who appeared just as frazzled as she.

Felix lowered his head solemnly. His shoulders sagged along with it, conveying a very tired, defeated look. He slowly trotted after his would-be fiancée, sitting on the other end of the couch from Emily.

He was a pitiful sight, and though Victor and Emily seemed to be on the same level as to protest against Felix's intentions, Victoria chewed her tongue, and thoughts, unable to put him out of her mind just yet.

"No more of this." Victor decreed, "I hate to be the bad guy here, but Mr. Montegue, that contract can't bind her. Till death do you part, and though your never married, you _have _been parted."

"And still are." Emily threw in.

Felix held his cup in both hands, unable to feel the warmth, but still, even dead and buried, he felt his heart ripping in two. It shattered so loudly that he didn't know why none of them flinched when it happened. Perhaps it was just him, and no one else knew of the misery gnawing inside.

He gazed deeply into the chocolate colored brew, willing the tears not to fall. And just as Victor came to finish his ignored speech, Victoria finally made her voice be known.

"Victor, Emily, that's enough."

The family gazed towards her, fearing when ever she became angered. It didn't happen often, but it was one of the most terrifying sights one came across. It was even worse than Felix.

"But mother-"

"Enough." Her word was stern. She motioned for them to follow her a little ways away, keeping her tone even but aggravated. "You have given him a hard time already. Don't you think you should be a little more considerate?"

"Dear, he's… "

"And how long do you intend to throw that in his face? It's not like he can help it."

"But he wants too… "

"I know what he wants. Emily, you should know what it's like, you went through the same thing at one point."

"Excuse me?" Emily felt fluttered, and surprised to hear this. They had never said such things before.

Victor quickly cleared his throat, pushing the subject elsewhere and to more concerning matters. "Victoria, he can't. Even the dead down in Necropolis are against this. Remember, 18 years ago?"

"Necropolis? Huh?" Emily felt left out of the conversation. Why hadn't they said anything sooner?

"Look, he just needs his spirit to be rested. We can humor him for a while, give him a reason to move on."

"And that would be to… ?"

Victoria glanced at her daughter, who was still trying to get previous questions answered.

"Emily, you always wanted to get married, right?"


	9. I'd rather not

Emily nearly burst with anger. Her face became all puffy and red, signaling the gasket about to erupt. Clenching her hands, with out uttering a word, she promptly made her exit to the nearest door.

Victoria knew that was a little over the top, and absurd deluxe, but what choice did they really have? She only wanted a happily ever after, that's all. Besides, Felix _was _very well mannered. He had been perfectly calm and patient, most likely listening in on their conversation to begin with, and he still had yet to say anything more.

Nibbling her lip, Victoria turned to her husband, nudging him towards Felix while she went after Emily. Victor didn't seem to enjoy this pairing, ready to argue the matter over, but found he was already left alone to attend their peculiar guest. Hesitantly he straitened his tie, settling himself on a near by chair.

"They'll be returning shortly."

"Mmhm." Felix rotated the cup in his fingers, eyes cast towards the fire. His thoughts lingered upon Emily, hoping and praying against all odds she excepted this… excepted him at long last. How long had it been since she fought this union tooth and claw? It felt like it would never be so between them, and yet…. And yet he continued to hope for the best. Hopelessly hope for the best.

"Lovely weather." Victor started in, not really noticing how cold it was beyond the sitting area. He was still numb from Felix making his grand entrance only minutes ago.

"Mmhm." Felix still engrossed in fantasies centering around his love and a would-be future.

"I hear it's going to be getting colder soon."

"Mmhm."

"And your not listening to a word I'm saying either."

"Mmhm."

Victor rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Lord, give me strength."

**

* * *

**

"Sweety? Come on, at least let me explain."

Emily spun on her heel, rearing to fight anyone that even remotely suggested marriage with that corpse. "I wont. This is not only against my morals but against nature itself. I don't even love him, much less like the blasted man."

Victoria heaved, picking up her skirts as she finally gained some ground. "I know, I know. But I'm sure that may change after a while… "

"Mom." Emily corked a brow, still setting her frown in place.

"It's not like your really going to marry him."

The girls curiosity began to peek, sending her to cross her arms as a signal to explain what ever was bobbing around in her mothers mind. "It'll be like pretend, remember when you were a girl and used to have tea parties with dolls? It's like that, only… well… this doll can actually move and talk."

"And wrap his disgusting cold arms around me, and try to stick his tongue down my throat after the priest says, "You may now kiss the bride." Oh I know _exactly _how well this _tea party _is going to go."

Victoria took her daughters hand, a sympathetic expression fluttering in place, "Come on dear. He's been waiting so long for this."

"And that automatically means I have to humor him?"

"Emily. Please, do this for him. Let his spirit rest after all these years. That's all he's asking for is peace, and you're the only one that can give it to him."

Emily turned her head away, battling inwardly. Though at this moment she may appear a little heartless, and selfish, it was very much against her nature to be this scornful. One must remember that she is a teenager, one that has just been labeled an adult, and one that has just been declared engaged by the deceased.

Her heart conflicted fiercely with her head, both raging war against morality and common sense. "Mom, what if he doesn't depart? What if he wants… a honey moon?"

Both women paled, shuttering at the very possibility. "That's why we'll not have a real priest there. It won't be official, but what he doesn't know wont hurt him."

"I'd rather not go through with this." That tone usually meant that she was going to give in anyways. Bowing her head, it was soon brought back up by her mother, beaming warmly at her daughters bravery. "At least be civil with him until the pretend wedding. Who knows, you may even start to like him. I know I have."

* * *

The group seated themselves at the dinner table, Victor at the head, with Victoria on his right, while Emily and Felix sat next to each other on the left.

The servants all gave Felix a wide distance, trying hard not to stare but finding it difficult when it came to witnessing the walking dead in their house. But Felix was a good sport about it, never complaining, and almost giddy to be this close to Emily.

He picked up his fork, pushing the food around to imitate the ritual of eating. It's not like his body required any form of nourishment, so it seemed a little asinine to actual force the contents down. It would also be a disgusting sight if any of the chewed bits fell out of the skinless side of his mouth, and he sure as hell didn't want to disgust Emily at that point.

"We have decided to think upon your offer, Mr. Motnegue."

"You can call me Felix, I don't mind."

Victor held back a tick in his eye, taking a sip of the strongest liquor his butler could find. "Very well. Emily has agreed to consider your proposal, and… and if it should so happen to be a wedding…"

"Which I'm sure there will be." Victoria interrupted.

"… than it shall be so. But you are not allowed to leave these grounds. Understood?"

Felix nodded enthusiastically. If he wasn't supposed to leave, that meant that he could spend more time with Emily. And then… perhaps she would begin to like him. And that normally carried itself into the warm embrace of love, or so Felix kept repeating to himself.

The cold hand nestled itself on top of Emily's, his chipper mood down right contagious. Emily had trouble maintaining that sour expression she held since early that day, especially when Felix looked so goofy at that moment. "Don't worry, I'll take care of all the arrangements."

"That wont be necessary. _I'll _be doing that. A mother's right to help out her daughter." Victoria started with a nervous laugh, shoveling a fork full of carrots into her mouth. Maybe that would stop her voice from sounding too desperate… or false.

Felix didn't seem to mind, nor catch the hint of deception. He kept right on smiling, holding his glass up for a toast. "To the perfect wedding."

"And long life." Emily finished. She felt his grip flinch, but all the same held up her cup, not willing to witness that deeply stabbed expression her lifeless fiancée held. He took a sip, forgetting there for a moment of why he had been avoiding stuffing anything into his mouth to begin with.

His drink soon spilt over through the jaw bone making a splashy mess all over his shirt. Taking up a napkin, he soon went to trying to clean himself off, but suddenly halted once detecting a slight gasp push it's way towards him from his left.

Emily instantly pulled away, automatically realizing he had been holding her hand this entire time. That _corpse _had been holding her and she hadn't done anything to prevent it.

The disgusted frown soon took hold of her yet again, twisting itself to cause Felix to further mentally kick himself. He had ruined a perfectly warm moment with her, all because he was too forgetful to remember what an idiot he really was.

He slumped his shoulders the rest of the dinner, head hung to have his bangs hide the teary eyes underneath. Emily quickly asked to be excused once her plate was clean, hastily dashing to her room before that would-be husband went to touch her again. All's she wanted to do was scrub away his smell from her skin, the feel of his clamminess from her hand all together.

She had no idea that quietly a pair of bleak different colored orbs sought her out, watching her disappear sight. He took one last sigh, finding enough strength to stand shamefully. "Forgive me if I ruined the table cloth. Where is it I'll be resting for the night?"

Victoria called for a servant to escort Mr. Montegue to his room. She knew by his tone alone that he was thoroughly despondent, and that led her to feel for him even more.

"We need to work on those two."

"W-work? You sound like you actually _want _them to end up together." Victor glowered somewhat at his wife from the corner of his eyes.

Victoria nodded, finishing her meal. "Well, I only want them to be happy. And that's not going to happen if Emily keeps up this idiotic fear of him. He's not going to harm her… I don't think."

"You don't think? He's dead. In case you've forgotten I was almost killed when I was supposedly married to Emily. Don't you think that will cross his mind sooner or later?"

"If you don't say anything, and I work on fixing them up, we wont have to worry."

They both stared at each other in silence, neither one ready to back down from their idea of how this situation should be handled. And like always, when Victoria pouted out her lip like that, her husband had no choice but fall to her whims.

"Lets pray your right, dear. Let's pray."


	10. Awaken

Emily's bleary eyes sought out the comforting darkness under her pillow, growling at the eagerly starting day creeping it's way into her bed chamber. She tossed onto her other side, back facing the golden beams dancing through the glass.

She grumbled inwardly, scrunching her ids tightly, _Go away sun, I need more sleep._

Emily gave a leisurely yawn, stretching out only long enough to try and snuggle back into her covers. They had some how slipped down to her waist, twisting into knot's that refused to cooperate with her needs. The girl searched for a loose end, hand tugging to free it's hold around her sheet.

A shadow soon descended upon her vulnerable form, slowly lifting the sought after blanket to tuck it under her like a watchful parent did for their child. "Good morning mom." Emily whispered, feeling the clutches of sleep absorbing back into her mind.

A gentle chuckle plundered the air, then broke away to silence again. It was a deep sound, one that caught her off guard, but was quickly shoved away as a trick of her weary mind. It was probably her father any way, checking in on his little girl to make sure she didn't fly out the window again.

A hand started to rub her backside, traveling along the valley of her spine, glazing across her ribs to nestle in her tangled locks. "It's breakfast time," That hypnotic voice swept through her senses, tucking close to her heart as the said girl smiled contently.

"Five more minutes." _Who ever you are dream prince._

Another amused sound found it's way into her ears, bowing to her request. "I'll be waiting for you than, my dove."

Emily nodded her head, burying herself back into the folds of comfort. Soundless steps padded back towards the door, opening it a creak, the young man turned to glance behind. He sighed, a love sick breath releasing all the emotion he was bursting with at that moment. She had not screamed at him for intruding, for touching her, even if it was through the covers, or whispering his fond pet name.

Felix felt his heart swelling, the day looking bright and blessing right now. He began to depart, a merry skip to his step, when a loud shriek jerked his attention back towards his fiancée. Emily held the covers up to her chest, wide eyed at his imposing figure staring back. "How dare you come into my room while I sleep! You scoundrel!"

The corpse felt that if he had been alive his heart would have well been in his throat. Gradually, his fear became drenched as common sense worked it's way back into play, the accusation stinging in a place he dare not admit he had. "I-I was only up here t-to tell you breakfast is r-ready." He hated it when he stuttered, feeling embarrassment soon envelope him. Why was it he became a stammering idiot when ever he was around women, mostly Emily?

The girl skewered him with a chilly glare, teeth flashed viciously to show her distrust. "And in doing so you felt the urge to fondle me whilst I was half into dreams? You disgusting excuse of a man."

Felix bowed his head submissively, hand searching out the knob. He jiggled the handle, anticipating a hasty retreat, only yanking to smack his face into the hard wood. The thud echoed, along with is groan of degradation. It hadn't hurt, not at all, but the humiliation, if he had not been dead already, surely would have killed him thrice over.

He clutched his nose, hastily shaking the door again. It hit him once more, causing the once infuriated Emily to burst out in laughter. She didn't mean for it to sound malevolent in any way, though it most certainly appeared so. It was just so amusing to watch the clumsy oaf do it again, this time probably knocking a few more screws loose.

His left eye popped out from the force, rolling along the carpet closer to the cackling observer. Felix clutched his open socket, trying desperately to conceal its hollowness from her sight. That's all he needed, her blanching when the day had yet to begin. He didn't think he could take that if she recoiled, especially after laughing at his sorry self.

He got down on all fours, seeking out the missing body part that seemed to have vanished underneath her bed. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I g-got d-d-destracted and.. And I.. Uh…. " His hand scrumaged along the under parts of the floor, the girl biting down the last of her giggles to lean forward.

"What are you doing?" Emily chewed her tongue to keep from bellowing in another merry fit. Felix gave quick glances up towards her face, returning it to the ground praying she wouldn't hang over him right now.

"N-nothing. I'm just… " There, he felt it now. Taking the slippery item up, the corpse thus pulled back up, brushing the eyeball to free it of lent. Emily immediately felt her jaw hit the floor, staring blankly as he effortlessly fitted the discolored ball back into place.

He blinked a few times, as one would do when the sun had been too bright or something had just been dislodged from the sensitive pupil. Looking down at her, Felix tucked his lip between his teeth, backing to the door again.

"Excuse me." He breathed softly, Emily all too aware of that hurtful tone clinging to his words. Even his eyes, as dead as they were, glowed with subdued sadness of her reaction. And that, Emily reminded herself, couldn't be helped. It wasn't every day that a man just popped his body parts back on with out so much as a flinch.

Just as Felix took a step into the now lively hall, he was stopped by a voice that held only apology behind it, "Felix?"

His body stiffened, head down but spinning to give his full attention. Wrapping a robe around her body, Felix couldn't help but envy the silk that clung to her God given features. His hands began to tremble, wishing they could replace the shimmering cloth. His voice hitched behind a floundering tongue, trying to cough up another apology for staring, and having impure fantasies over one that didn't deserve it.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

At first he wasn't entirely sure what she meant by that. His silence soon fed her question "When it, you know… falls out."

Felix shook his head, bashfully cast his focus to the floor, hands hidden in his pockets so not to reveal his awkwardness. "I'm not allowed to feel much of anything. Only one thing truly hurts me."

She tilted her head, stitching the robes knot in place. "And that is… ?"

Felix opened his mouth to answer, closing it several times before dashing out the door without a moments hesitation. He didn't dare confess to her the misery she rot over him, baring the vulnerability of his heart to one that shattered and stitched it so many times over.

Emily stood in place, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "That's not much of an answer." She bit out, hmfing and going about her daily activities. "That man, zombie… what ever, is so difficult." She threw her hands into the air, stomping off to get dressed and dismissing the worried emotion that suddenly struck her.

_What is he hiding? _

* * *

Felix rounded another corner, skimming along the halls, passing servants that commented they weren't paid enough to put up with this fiasco, until finally skidding to a halt when he measured Emily wasn't chasing after.

The man leaned himself against a wall, heaving wretchedly while rubbing the loose eye. _Damn it! You cursed eye, you stupid man for stupidly hitting yourself with the door… twice! God, she must think I'm an imbecile. A hopelessly _dead _imbecile._

Shadows came out to play, hiding behind objects to elude the golden rays slicing through the windows. He slumped onto the floor, staring off into floating dust bunnies, watching the sun trickle it's unfelt warmth into the awakening manor.

No one came down this way, or at least, no one who caught sight of him came any closer. He sat utterly alone for a couple of minutes, thinking. He had always drifted into himself, inwardly reflecting on occurrences of the day, and even things that shouldn't have any place in his mind. Things that entailed happily ever after's for instance.

The corpse mewled over this, half heartedly settling on a fantasy that was far from reach and always slipping from his grasp.

He snorted, _Life. Such a fickled thing._

It could be the greatest joy and wildest woe. Much the same as love. And here he sat, head balanced in palms, contemplating his sorry existence yet again. It had been the same when he was alive, only now… the reminisce seemed alien. It hollowed him out, leaving only a faint memory of what was in it's wake.

Had he ever known happiness? What else was there in his life other than a star crossed love?

"I… I can't… remember." The realization struck him cold, the fogginess of long ago clouding with images, ghost's of the past. Was this the curse of the dead? Was everything in life forfeited once crossing that threshold into another plain? Did death take one's very memories for payment of eternal rest?

Felix scoffed at this. Eternal rest indeed. Had he known rest he wouldn't be in this mess to begin with. And if life was fair and sweet he probably wouldn't be dead now.

Shaking his head dejectedly, Felix still felt the stab of something in the past… other than the foul taste of murder. _That _he could never place too far from his mind, the event that had cost him his spark of life. But… what had been before that? Sure, there were warm days, cool nights, hands touch, eyes meet. Suddenly silence, sudden heat. But nothing else arouse. It was like a stone cast into a lake, forever gone from sight but always there in the bottom, laying low and heavy in the muck.

Felix raked his brain, and still that left only one thing. _I can only remember her. Emily. And…_

His mouth hung open, a dawning crawling into his thoughts. A face had appeared, smirking, twisting, receding back into darkness.

"Barkus!" The very name sent his teeth on edge, the word growled deep and fierce. Another image floated by, one with a carriage that had swept Emily into it's finery the first he had risen fresh from the grave.

Another man… another man to steal her away. Another to hurt her, to hurt him in return. A stranger! Another! Not again, never again.

_History wont repeat itself. It cant! I wont allow it too! _

"Whether she admits it or not," Felix bit out, "she is mine. I _will _marry her, and not even death will stop me this time."

He clenched a bony hand, standing when determination coursed through him. Staring out the window, he watched as the skeletal tree's cackled in the wind. "I won't be denied her any longer." That, he promised.

* * *

vixon: Sorry i haven't updated this story in a while, just been so busy doing this, studying for finales and all that horrible stuff. hope you like this chapter anyways, though i wasn't all that thrilled with it. Sigh. Oh, and i was contemplating on if i should throw in a few songs, just ot have it some what like the movie. i don't think it could hurt, but tell me if you want me too or not.

thanks for the reviews, and thanks for the patience.


	11. Piano lessons

**Chapter 11**

"_**piano lessons"**_

The more she thought upon it the further she became frustrated by his stupid shyness and that stupid guilt he kept mounting on her shoulders.

"If he wants to run away, fine. I only asked a question and he runs and pouts about it like a child. I don't have to take this." She fumed in place, "I don't have to care what he does with himself or how I am always the cause for him to run crying down the halls." Emily thus went about tying sheets and blankets together with a little more force than what was required. She couldn't help that her anger usually made her overly rough.

She finished with the last knot, glancing out the open window with a large sigh. There really wasn't a point to this kind of exit but she had to at least get one good thrill in before breakfast, and before her parents locked her back into a safe little prison so there precious _baby _never got hurt. _Well, what better way to feel alive than to risk it by tossing one's self out a two story?_

Just as she took hold, reading herself for the plummet, her mothers voice carried into the chamber, all knowing of what her daughter was up too, "Sweetie, I hope your not going to risk your health this early in the morning. The doctor is getting to old to be making house calls before lunch."

"Mother, I would never do such a thing. It isn't lady like." She lied so smoothly, pulling the sheets back up before being caught.

Cracking the door, Victoria held her hands in front of herself, staring skeptically at the bare mattress. She then focused her eyes upon her daughter, who, at this moment, was kicking the bed linen out of sight. "See, no awkward escape plan today." Emily breathed cheerfully, playing innocent with the one person that knew better.

"Sure, and by the way your nose is growing."

"W-what?" Emily touched the tip, crossing her eyes to see if this was true. She soon became startled by her mothers laughter, giggling right along with the playful woman towards her gullibility, "Well, if it is than I can't help it."

"You could learn to tell the truth once in a while. I'm sure it wont kill you."

"Speaking of death…" Emily turned the subject over, searching the open door to see if Felix was dogging behind Victoria, whimpering and whining of how her daughter refused to play nice with him. Surprisingly, there didn't seem to be any sight of his rotting form lurking in the shadows, quickly sending the girl to sigh and place the finishing touches on her hair this morning.

Victoria helped to tame an unruly curl for her daughter, patting Emily's shoulder as they both gazed at the reflection in the mirror. "There, such a beautiful young woman."

"A spinster you mean." Emily heaved the words, slumping over to distract herself from the truth of the matter. She was far older than most married women, denied the same wonders that regular ladies were lavished with. Always sheltered, always surrounded by, what she fancied, bodyguard servants.

Victoria brought the girls drooping chin up so that they were now eye level, still bestowing that same motherly smile that spoke far more than anything else. "Now Emily, none of that. We simply love you too much to throw you into a strangers arms."

"That didn't stop you from throwing me at Felix. When I said I wanted to meet people and find a husband I sort of had in mind one that had a pulse." The two headed for the door, but her mother held it closed for just a moment longer. Taking a deep sigh, and firming the resolve inside, Victoria gave the girl a very beseeching look that made Emily squirm from discomfort.

"Sometimes, my dear, you have to see beyond into a persons soul."

"But he's decaying and I doubt he even has a- "

"He loves you dearly. I know this is difficult, but you'll see that things will work out in the end. You just have to have hope on the matter and allow Felix to be… well, at least let him be a friend to you. Who knows, it might become more."

_Fat chance, _but Emily thought on their conversation, bowing her head to absorb all this information. When she glanced back up it was to her mother's ever present grin. "I suppose I can give him that. A chance I mean."

"That's my girl."

"But do I have to touch him, he's disgusting and slimy. You wont believe what he did with his eye this morning."

* * *

The day was going along as it always seemed to drag, branching it's golden rays along the earth only to see it gradually slip back into grays. Emily had followed her usually routine, somewhat relieved to discover Felix no where in sight or smell. It was as if he vanished back into whence he came, or perhaps realized how preposterous it was for the living and the departed to be together.

Shrugging her shoulders, Emily simply ignored his absence as when she had ignored his presence. Victor had even popped in a few times to check on her, also puzzled Felix was nowhere to be found, "I'm sure he'll pop up before dinner."

"Thanks for jinxing it, dad, now he's bound too." She grumbled, seating herself in front of the piano. Victor gave a tense chuckle, fidgeting with his tie in his usual nervous habit. He quickly crossed to where his daughter was seated, hovering over a few scores until plucking one of his favorites out and placing it before Emily's eyes.

She groaned once recognizing it, nearly falling on the keys, "Oh father, not this one again."

"Now now, this is the one that brought me and your mother together."

Emily simply rolled her eyes, moaning, "I know, I know. And you and her fell madly in love and lived happily ever after."

"Exactly." He finished, crossing his arms as he leaned his hips against the cool polished surface, stroking the keys lovingly. "There's a lot of soul in this song, a lot of memories. When you get older, you'll understand the importance of sentimental things."

Emily only snorted, flexing her fingers to prepare. She hadn't the opportunity to become sentimental towards anything but her walks in the woods… which now held horrible memories since a corpse ended up following her home one day. "Mom says this is a love song." She eyed her father in a way that said something else lay behind her statement, "Maybe to bring Felix in here, a set up by mother perhaps."

"How did you-" He straitened himself, holding the appearance of a caught rat. "No, hehe no. I just like this piece. Your mother had nothing to do with it what so ever."

She arched a brow, "You're a terrible liar, dad."

Victor only fidgeted, knowing this to be true. "Well… that's neither here nor there. It's time for you to practice."

"Practice practice practice." Emily shook her head, gliding up and down the scales before partaking in the elegant piece. When she had reached the end of warming up, she took one last deep breath and began.

The notes carried so softly, expanding and floating like gentle feathers when caressing the ears. She allowed her lashes to fall, concealing all but the darkly hypnotizing music. Though she hated to admit it, playing the piano relaxed her. She actually enjoyed performing for friends and family, and really considered making a career out of this unique talent. But alas, she was far to stubborn, proud and defiant to go back on her declaration a few years back stating she hated the infernal instrument.

Instead, at moments like this, she simply fell into the memorized piece. It reminded her of two lovers, torn from each other but never from the heart. An image of a dark foggy night swam into her fantasies, a chill that could not dampen a heart that beat with such passion.

She waited for him, or so her imagination went, waiting for eternity. Was it to be, she asked, the waiting woman leaving behind family and fortune for a man that made his fair share of promises. That one man that completed her. And then, when the gray fantasy woman spun around, calling impatiently to the figure that lingered beyond her sight, a cold hand shackled her throat, constricting the breath.

Emily gagged when this sudden image stole her breath, spinning wildly, losing the vague slivers from her minds eye as each puff of air cleansed her thoughts and freed her body of ill things. "Oh God." She breathed, wide eyed and staring nervously up at the startled figure of Felix.

He had jerked back, one hand still extended that, when she rubbed her cold nape, had brushed along her skin to steal it's warmth. Felix immediately threw both bony hands behind his back, looking rather sheepish as he stuttered, "Y-you play b-beautifully."

His sudden appearance startled her even more, causing Emily to pull back while holding the spot he had barely touched. It had been enough to give her haunting illusion, chilling in fact, her mind teeming with the thought of murder smothering the air. Goose flesh spread along her arms, prickling her hair as she again gagged.

_He touched me!_

Those cold, grimy fingers of his, if you could call some of them fingers anymore, had the audacity to _touch _her.

Felix brows furrowed seeing the evident disgust streaking along her expression, tightening his lips so that the smile seemed thin and forced. "I didn't mean to disturb you, I just… I-I wanted to see who was playing that sweet song. It reminds me of-"

"Now you know." Emily growled, positioning herself back to the correct keys, but the heart was gone for now. She couldn't very well call up the same blurry images while he was gawking over her shoulder. "Do you have to stand there, it's annoying?"

This sent him to look around, eventually sitting where he once stood. Emily had to try hard to keep from giggling, placing her hands on her hips. "I didn't mean for you to plop down."

"I want to watch you play."

"Why? It's nerve wracking enough to have you… " She collected herself, taking a deep breath to sooth her serpents tongue. _Be nice, you promised your mother to be nice to him. _

Just peeking at his kicked puppy pout tugged a few heartstrings. _Damn him for being so ugly and cute at the same time._

"If you really want to watch than I guess there's no law against it."

His eyes brightened to her softened tone.

"Do you know how to play?" Her expression turned to that of pity at his hesitancy. "I-I… uh…" Felix twiddled with his thumbs, refusing to meet her stare for stare. Before he could kick his tongue into action, or come up with an answer, Emily patted her seat, allowing him an open opportunity to try.

"Since we have plenty of time before dinner, I suppose we can sit and pound a few keys until then."

"I haven't played in-"

"Just push that one over there and you'll be fine. I'll do the rest. Watch a master at work and you might learn something." Felix nodded to her orders, using one finger to poke the indicated key. Sitting so close to him, Emily tried to hold her breath but found it impossible. But to her surprise… he didn't smell half as bad as yesterday.

Just to put her theory to the test, she took a few sniffs of his shoulder, gawking at him in astonishment, "You don't stink."

"I'm flattered you noticed." he grinned, still patting the one note over and over again. "The servants were nice enough to clean my suit and give me some perfume."

"God bless them for that."

She narrowed her attention to the score, pointing out some things to her watchful groom as he studied the piece with such intensity he looked on the verge of eating it. They continued this for a few more minutes, both silent, listening to the sweet music they made together. Felix eventually gave up trying to remember where he had heard this once before, gradually leaning in a little closer to the girl who was placing all her concentration into the melody. His left hand slowly lifted up beside hers, his other fingers branching out to cover more keys the longer they played.

Emily, aware their was another set of hands playing in perfect synchronization to hers, abruptly stopped to stare at Felix taking the lead. She mounted a fierce scowl as he slowed and stopped, he drawing his left hand back into his lap as he went to tap with one finger again.

"You knew how to play the whole time?"

"U-uh…erm… yes." He scrunched his shoulders, on the verge of bawling. Eventually, the corpse brought his eyes up to her heated glare, swallowing a large lump as he continued, "I used to play quite often… at least, it feels that way. My memories are jumbled, some missing entirely, but… there are habits, names, songs and faces that are foggy yet familiar."

"And what do you know of this song in particular?"

"Other then it's very beautiful, it's… it's like…" he slowly stood from the bench, expression wrought with concentration. Thoughtfully tapping his chin, Felix rounded behind her, letting his hands fall around her own, letting his fingers perch just barely above hers as he kept the very serious frown mounted in place. "We used to play like this," He pressed one of her fingers to fall down, creating a single note to flutter into the air, "I instructed you. There was a reason for it, why I was with you. I…"

Suddenly, his back stiffened as he stood erect. Emily turned to see why the sudden change in posture and the sharp gasp, confused to see he appeared shocked. "What? You were what?"

"I was your teacher."


End file.
